


The Stars and The Moon

by sharkbutt1



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Bucky is mercury, Bullying, Clint is the earth, Constellations, Cute, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Depression, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Moon, Natasha is Venus, No Smut, Peter is the stars, Planets, Space Puns, Stars, Steve is the sun, Tony is Mars, Tony is an asshole to wade, Wade is the moon, Wade tries his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkbutt1/pseuds/sharkbutt1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but let me give u a background. So it's a spideypool au. Where Wade is the moon and Peter is the stars. Sounds p weird but just run with it XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars and The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything confusing or misspelled please leave a comment. Other than that happy reading!

The Moon was a troubled man, had a light side and a dark side. He has always been very subconscious about how he looks. Always taking hits from meters has cause his body to warp and create craters. He had so many craters that he was nicknamed Mr. Cheese. 

Being nicknamed Mr. Cheese sucks ass.

But the only thing that made the Moons days less painful was the Stars. 

The Stars happened to be a young looking man that had the best smile. His eyes shinned and would crinkle up when he'd smile. He had moles that were constellations. Everybody loved the Stars. 

 The Moon was always around the Stars. But the Moon felt like he couldn't even begin to compare himself to someone of such a great stature. The Moon desperately craved the Stars attention. And the Stars ever so happy to give it too him. 

Around every century all the planets would aline and there would a large celebration. Literally just for the heck of it. 

 

The Moon hated theses gatherings. A lot. The Moon was very antisocial. So he stayed to walls of the large hall room. 

Every planet and moon in the first solar system was here. But new planets come to the gatherings too.   
The Moon could spot his Earth who was chatting softly with Venus. The Moon looked around the room over the rim of his cup, to get a feel of who was here. Over to the right of the room was the ever so loud Mars. The Moon hated Mars. Always so cocky and the need to always be right at everything.  
The Moon had allowed himself to finally look at the Sun who had been talking to a shit ton of people in the center on the room. Always so bright and cheerful. Made the Moon uncomfortable but the Moon always did light up more when he was closer to the Sun. To the left of the Sun was Mercury. He looked like he didn't want to be at the party either, but every so often he would steal small glances at the Sun and he would brighten up just alittle bit.

The Moon's eyes followed the loud shouting, to see Mars and Neptune vocally dueling it out. The Moon's eyes widened as his eyes locked on the Mars twin moons approaching him. The Moon quickly turned left to escape the twins annoying grabs, but was stopped. For when the moon looked to see what was actually in front of him eyes mouth went dry and his heart skipped a beat. The Stars smiled up at him and hugged him quickly. 

"It's been so long since I have really seen you." He says warmly and the smile reaches his eyes. 

"It has. Say, how long have you been standing next to me" the Stars chuckled at his statement.

"Long enough to see you look at everyone in the room and tell how you feel about them based on your facial expressions"

"Always so upfront" the Moon muses to himself softly, as he looks back out at the room. He steals a quick glance at the disappointed twins who are retreating back to the food stand. The Moon sighs in relief. 

"Do you not like the twins very much?" The Moon startles at the Stars words. Mentally hating himself for being so expressive with his emotions, so much that the Stars can see it. 

"It's not really that, I'm just not very social" he partially lies. 

"That's not true. You always seem so happy when I talk to you" the Stars say with innocent, large doe eyes. The Moon turns back to the Stars and smiles small and softly.

"That's because I am always happy to see you" 

The Stars blush and continue to stare at the Moon with wide eyes and a smile that creeps on to the Stars lips as well. The constellations on his face sparkle and shine at the Moons words. It reflects onto his eyes and the Stars seems to be glowing.   
The Moon feels like he has created his own little world, just him and the Stars. The Stars and the Moon lean closer to each other, the closer the Moon gets to the Stars his constellations twinkle more. Less than a foot apart, and the Moon can feel the Stars warm breath on against his scard skin when someone clears their throat next to them. 

They both part quickly and look towards the new person next to them. Must be the Moons lucky day, it's Mars.

"Sure you wanna be hanging out with someone like him" Mars gestures to all of the Moon. 

"He might be the most hole-y one here but he is no holy man" 

Mars adds with a snicker. The Moon was angry at his words but shrunk back with his head down. Allowing the self loathing to take over. Then something moved to stand in front of him. 

"Yes I'm sure I would hang with him. And he is more beautiful than you will ever be. Don't come over here just so you can boast about yourself and belittle everyone else. And besides Mars is a dry planet, the punch bowl is over there. You seem a bit thirsty." He says in a angry sarcastic voice. 

Everyone in the room has there mouths open. For the Stars has never said anything but kind words before. Even the Moons mouth has dropped and stared in awe. No one has ever stuck up for him . ever.  
Before he realizes it the Stars have grabbed his hand and is dragging him out of the room. 

The Moon stares at the Stars back, star struck as he is being pulled along. He can tell the Stars are fuming. There is probably gases coming out of his ears. 

They probably only walk for 2 minutes but it feels like it's been a light year. They soon come to a balcony that could be considered large, but is covered in many different types of plants. The Stars guide the Moon to a bench and they both sit down. They sit there in silence. The Stars are still angry, while the Moon thinks about how much of a weird situation this has turned out to be. 

But the longer they sit there in silence the quicker the Moon starts to have dark thoughts.

(What if he is regretting his words)

[Did he even mean what he said]

[Mars was right, who would want to associate with us]

(Maybe the Stars only stuck up for you so no one would look at him the same way everyone looks at you)

The Moon didn't realize that he had fisted his hands into his suit pants, creating large wrinkles. His face contorted into sadness. The only thing that pulled him from his thoughts was when the Stars laid his hand on  the Moon's left hand. The Moon had a large desire to flinch back at the contact but the Stars kept his hand firm and in place. 

"Hey look at me-look at me." The Moon reluctantly looked up slowly. Suprised to find that the Star looked sad but mostly determined. 

"What I said earlier is still true and will always be true. You are beautiful and no one in all of the solar systems can change that. Even though you are a moon you shine brighter than any star or sun in any galaxy. Your eyes twinkle with so much love and purity that even the dwarf planets can feel your warmth." 

The Stars said with so much affection and praise that tears slipped out of his eyes. But the Stars brought his hands up and wipe them quickly away. The way the Stars looked at the Moon made him feel like nothing in the world mattered anymore. His scars didn't hurt any longer. And they had their own small galaxy to call their own. The Moon never felt more at home than when he looked into the Stars eyes. 

The Stars may not be as bright as the sun but when you have all the stars come together as one it's brighter than anything. 

 

The Earth was walking around the hallways looking for his Moon. A worried look had replaced his usual stoic expression. He passed by an open door that led outside. He quickly retreated back out of sight. He looked out the glass door to see the brightest star he has ever seen kissing his Moon. He had to do a double take cause he has never seen his Moon that bright before. The Moon having reflected the Stars bright and warm light.

The Earth turned and walked back to the dinning hall with a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't confusing. Thank you for reading.


End file.
